Katerina Boleyn
by kryall
Summary: Katerina Petrova has been on the run for roughly 30 years from Klaus and is ready to find a place to stay for awhile. She's tired of running and living underground. She finds herself in France with the perfect plan: replace some girl headed back to English court who hasn't been seen by her family in a few years, Anne Boleyn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the following shows and history: Tudors (except I am making Margaret and Mary their own people as they should've been), Originals/Vampire Diaries. The plot is completely my own those it will follow some plot lines from the included shows and history. Past the fiction I add, I have no rights to these characters or plots. For the purpose of this story I am going with Ives's theory of Anne Boleyn's birthdate being 1504 making her 18 at the start.

Chapter 1

-Château de Cognac, France, January 1522 Katerina Petrova has fled from Klaus's estate in the country and hopes to hide in the business of court while she figures out how to remain out of his clutches. She had tried to run home to Bavaria to see her family and find her daughter but she had no such luck. She found her family slaughtered and none of the villages had heard of her then ran through the Mediterranean and rerouted through Europe where she heard rumors they left. There were three trails they took off in, but they had definitely left Europe...finally -

Katerina arrives in London under the dark of night and decided where she should hide. She passes through the lower parts and sees the working girls. It'd be an easy way to make a quick buck, with her new vampire abilities she wouldn't even have to actually sleep with the men. She thought it over in her head for a second before deciding against it. She was a new vampire and it would be too tempting to feed on the men and if they became too rough she'd have to worry about lack of control outing her to the people. Plus it would probably be one of the first places Klaus would look.

She kept walking into the better parts of town, where could she hide from Klaus? Where would not look? The answer scared her. Everywhere, he will look everywhere. She started to panic which made her hungry…'control yourself. Breathe Katerina, you've survived this long. There is an answer you just have to ask the right question.' she thought to herself. She had been living off very little blood to keep a low profile so she was starving in a sea of people. She kept walking and she came across a large palace.

That's the answer. She shouldn't looking for where he wouldn't be able to find her, she should be looking for where he wouldn't dare touch her. Klaus was risky but if she could get in a high ranking position at court he wouldn't be able to go near her, especially if she could find vervain…

She made her way to the palace and casually walked along the wall when a guard walked up next to her, she stood up straighter preparing herself for anything.

"M'lady? What is someone of you stature doing outside the castle walls?" he asked her kindly.

Katerina looked down realizing she was still in her clothes from the party she fled. It was in rough shape but still very fine; she thought of deciding on lying she could use his for information since the street was practically empty. She could possibly feed on him as well. She stepped closer purring, "looking for someone to keep me warm." She grabbed his arm as used her compulsion, "who is about to permanently leave court that I could pass off for?"

"Anne Boleyn has been a faithful lady-in-waiting to Queen Claude has been called back to English court to serve as lady-in-waiting to Queen Katherine, her ship leaves in an hour and her family hasn't seen her in three years," he gushed.

Katherine grinned, "good boy, now give me your wrist and don't scream." when he followed suit she fed off him a little longer than she probably should have. When she stopped she looked at him, "take me to her ship."

He led her off to the ship where this Anne was about to depart from; she then snuck on board and hid in what were to be Anne's closet. She waited until after the ship took off and anne was asleep. She then opened the door and compelled everyone on the ship that she was Anne Boleyn and that they were to not enter her room uninvited at any cost. She then went back to Anne's chambers and shut the door. She lit the candles in the room and sat in the chair next to where Anne slept and pretended to read, she was actually plotting. She couldn't believe she did this. Going back to England was a risk if the lies about Klaus were wrong, but in the position of Katherine's ladies would make her hard to get to. She needed to find a witch for protection spells and vervain to give everyone at court after she compelled them all to her bidding. She had some vervain to gag down herself so Klaus couldn't compel her but not enough to constantly supply court. One step at a time, she had to convince Anne's family that she was her. Age and everything were correct besides those eyes. She would have to compel all of her family that she had blue eyes, everyone she met. Yes, that was the best plan and it would throw Klaus off track since her eyes were truly brown.

Her head snapped to the bed as Anne began to stir, the girl turned over and rubbed her eyes blinking as she took Katerina in. They looked similar at least, raven hair, round faces, big eyes, petite figures. When she fully recognized Katerina was in her room she began to panic scooting back in her bed getting out looking for a weapon, poor girl like she has a chance. Katerina smiled showing her veined face and sharp teeth making Anne scream and try running to the door. Katerina vamped over to the door and stood in front of it.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Anne screamed.

Katerina laughed, "no one is coming to save you; they are under my command, actually the whole ship now thinks I am you. Now sit down and stop yelling, it's insufferable."

Anne did as she was told shaking in freight," how….how is...how is any of this possible?"

"Oh, that's easy. I am a vampire, more importantly I am on the run from a very dangerous vampire and I am going to use your identity to hide in a plain sight. It will take him years to find me and if he does he wouldn't dare touch me. You are going to tell me everything about you about you over the course of this trip." Katerina smiled tilting her head bouncing her curls.

"I..no I will not, nor would I ever." Anne said gathering her strength. She was not about to go down without a fight.

"Oh you think you have a choice?" Katerina smiled walking over to her. When she turned she never thought she'd love this side; she was a predator and she was good at it. She sank her teeth into Anne making her scream.

It was a long ship ride and Katerina enjoyed using Anne for information and as entertainment. She fed nicely off the whole ship but there was always something about a beautiful women that tasted delicious. She was kept in good fear and slowly she stopped fighting Katerina's questions but leaving Katerina to find out everything she can about French court, English court, and the Boleyns. She practiced speaking in her same manner and enjoyed the safety of knowing Klaus couldn't reach her on this ship.

When they docked Katerina was completely prepared to take over the life of Anne Boleyn, she was quickly placed in a carriage and was off to meet her father Thomas Boleyn. He was apparently a very cold man, he forced his older daughter to become known as the great prostitute around Europe pushing her into the beds of the King of France, England, and various nobles. He saw his children as tools, a feeling Katerina knew all too well. She also would meet Mary and George were Anne's siblings and would be the hardest to convince. Katerina spent the ship learning as much as she could about them.

As they began to near Hever Castle, this would be the hard part. While they hadn't seen Anne in years and Katerina looked similar enough except for the eyes. While Katerina had beautiful brown eyes, Anne's were unmistakably blue. She had been thinking long and hard on the ship and as she rode she finally made a plan. She had brought the real Anne along until the nearest town, because, well she was an easy blood bag and Katerina had a feeling she would come in use, actually she'd be useful to keep around in general. She had the carriage driver pull over and compelled them to say Katerina was Anne's companion from French court.

They pulled into Hever castle and everything went as planned. Katerina watched Anne interact with her family before taking over her life. Once they were inside the castle Katerina went to work. She compelled Anne to go to bed and started with the kitchen staff; soon she had the entire castle compelled to believe she was Anne Boleyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Whitehall Palace, London 1522-

Katerina entered the rooms of Queen Katherine for the first time. The woman was old but she could tell she had great beauty at one point. Katerina had learned from Anne's sister that she had many pregnancies that ended in tragedy, but she help to think the woman was kind of pushy. She was announced to her new mistress and behaved as she had made Anne and Mary teach her.

"Your majesty," she bowed.

"You may rise, Lady Anne," Katherine spoke with a thick spanish accent. The Queen looked her new lady-in-waiting over. Her curls were wild and her smile innocent but there was something about her eyes.."I was told your eyes were piercing blue"

"They are" Katerina asked compelling the Queen.

"I have never seen a set so bright, anyways my chief-lady-in-waiting, Lady Maria de Salinas, will show you your living quarters and your tasks. I am tired and am going to retire for a bit." Katerina was dismissed and followed Maria to where she would be calling home. When they entered the chambers she would be sharing with Mary Say. When they entered the room though it was empty. Katerina turned to the woman who would commanding her around. She knew she had to be careful when she used her compulsion. If she truly wanted she could have the whole court at her beckon call but that would bring attention to her in a way that would get her noticed by Klaus. She knew he would come eventually but she needed time to prepare. So instead all she did was compel Maria to honestly tell her everything she knew of the court and her new mistress. After she had Maria show her how to do her job which Katerina finished with ease.

The other ladies gave her a suspicious look but Katerina was used to that. Being a vampire made her face flawless which tended to make women dislike her. Katerina wasn't here to be liked but she needed these girls to do so if she wanted protection and she couldn't just compel it. Eventually Katherine will need to poison court with vervain, it would make them immune to her compulsion and hurt to eat, but it would mean Klaus wouldn't be able to compel them either. She smiled at the women and walked over to try and make friends with the very plain looking women. First there were the Stafford sisters, the daughters of the 2nd Duke of Buckingham who was executed for treason, Anne and Elizabeth. Their father was executed by Richard III for treason, but their mother married Jasper Tudor after his death. That, mixed with their richly royal bloodline made them look down on Katerina, for Anne's father was only a knight. Then there were the Scrope sisters who were just odd; Elizabeth married her Viscount husband's caregiver, the Earl of Oxford, after he went mad and died. Her sister, Margaret, still wore black in mourning of her husband who was executed nine years ago. He had been in the tower for seven years previously. Lucky for Katerina, the next lady was hard of sight as she was Anne's step-grandmother Agnes Tinley. Then there was Anne Hastings and Katerina's bunkmate Mary. The ladies seemed semi off-put by Katerina and she could tell she intimidated them. Katerina has become well educated as she ran and it showed.

When they were dismissed the ladies went to see which nobles they could find in court while Katerina went back to her chambers to read. She needed to find a witch, but she had to be careful about where she looked. She had heard some names, her top pick was named Bennett but she needed to get the woman to court somehow. She also needed to figure out her next move, she needed to secure a public place in life to make it harder for Klaus to hurt her. She also needed to find a source of vervain. She decided she couldn't give it to the whole court, it would be impossible; certain people though needed to be protected in that way.

The first couple of months were quiet, she had found a way to discreetly send a message to the witch and was learning her duties quickly. She had found vervain hidden deep in the garden and successfully dosed jewelry of all the ladies and the Queen. The Queen had honored her with the the title of maid of honor. She had slowly started to introduce herself to court and the men decided to swoon over Katerina. She made them all believe she had a blue eyes and kept an eye out for a husband that could keep her safe. She had been spending more and more time with a Lord Henry Percy. He was a bore but kind enough.

Katerina was able to continue this way for four years, she lived in the open in peace for four years and then _he_ arrived. Not the man she feared but the one she once adored. She was following Queen Katherine into the dining hall to meet King Henry and his court for a feast, there were knew visitors from Italy, he was the visitor: _Elijah Mikaelson._ She hid her surprise well and kept her head down but he knew he saw her. She kept her calm as long as her duty demanded and then she left running for a place to hide the palace but it was futile. One minute she was running the next he had her pinned to a wall.

" _Katerina,"_ he whispered. She always loved the way her name rolled off his lips but this was not the time to concern herself with that.

"Elijah, so glad to see you," she choked out.

"My brother has been looking for you for awhile, give me one reason I shouldn't tell him your here like a sitting duck," he growled letting her go.

"Because you love me. And because I am not quite the sitting duck you think I am. I might be vulnerable but I am no longer Katerina but Anne Boleyn and people will come looking for me. More importantly it'll lead to Michael to come looking." she said.

Elijah's eyes rippled, "How do you know about Michael?" he asked deeply.

"I have spent the last thirty years learning about Klaux. I know about the imposters you have running around in your place. I know Michael is trying to hunt you down. I know you wanted to save me..." Katerina said shyly.

"I found a way to save you, but you ran and became a vampire instead," Elijah replied sadly.

"It might not have worked, and I couldn't take that chance." Katerina said.

"I will not reveal your secret but you need to make your position stronger of you plan to stay in the open, Klaus will find you eventually and he will be ruthless when he comes, if you rise and give those around you vervain as you did the Queen you shall be safe,"he said and then he was gone.

Katerina headed and grabbed her hood before sneaking out of the castle. Down in the village she arrived at an inn where Ursula Bennett resided. Ursula was in a trance when Katerina walked into her rooms, "Ah so you have seen Elijah, how did it go?"

"Well I'm not dead so there is that. He promised to keep my secret but warned me that I'm not safe enough from Klaus, that I need to raise me station," Katerina replied haughty.

"Oh really?" Ursula asked standing up, her dark hair flowing over her tan skin. Her mother had defied her parents and left her tribe in Southern Africa to travel north and learn the ways of the Egyptians and eventually the world; she was a witch and wanted to learn more than the ways of her village. When she eventually arrived, she met a French man. They fell in love and he whisked them back to France, but when her mother fell pregnant he left her to her fate. He had a wife he never mentioned and so Ursula was born a bastard. But she was also a witch and had light enough skin to not stand out and learned how to survive. Katerina had befriended her in France and they were quite the troublemakers together. "Do you trust him?"

"I do, Elijah is..honorable above all else. He won't tell Klaus, but he is right. Sooner or later he will find me." Katerina sighed.

"So what are you going to do about it? Where do we run next mon amour?" Ursula ran her hand under Katerina's chin, caressing her face.

"You won't like my idea, but it might be my best bet and I even had an out if it goes badly." Katerina said.

"What's your plan?" Ursula asks sitting in her lap.

"Become the Queen of England." Katerina smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Whitehall palace, same night-

Queen Katherine was laying in bed crying herself to sleep again. She had begged Henry to visit her that night but he refused. Instead he was probably mounting some harlot. She would never say it out loud but she missed her Arthur. He would've never hurt her the way Henry does. He would've never disrespected her that way. But Henry loves no one but himself and does not care how he treats his wife. They weren't always like this, she was so sad after Arthur passed and Henry was so helpful. After they married she slowly began to see she was a conquest. Something his brother had, that he couldn't have previously. Once he had what he wanted, he began to stray. And once her precious Mary was all she could provide for children, he was all but done with her.

She prayed every night, first to Saint Mary, and then to every saint she could think of to save her marriage. It was no use though, no amount of prayers could change who Henry was. That night though she had a weird feeling, the way he talked to that Boylen woman and there was a pit in her stomach, telling her to be scared. But Scared of what?

She sat up in her bed, wiping the tears off her face. She was the Queen of England and daughter of the greatest rulers Spain had ever seen, no one could hurt her… except Henry. All he could do was make her his official mistress, something he had never done before. Anne has proven herself a wise and loyal lady to Mary, would she truly do that?

Of course she would, just like every whore before her did. She got up and wrote a letter to her nephew, the King of Spain. Something dark was coming, she wasn't sure what it was, but she would need to ensure the support if those who give her strength. She didn't let him know she was fearful, just boasting her love for him and the joy she has in the ties between their nations.

She crawled back into bed but couldn't sleep. She felt surrounded in darkness and there was no amount of praying that could dissolve the feeling. Was her soul being taken? Was Henry's? There were sinister plots in the background and she had to ensure her position for her daughters sake. Her daughter would be Queen Mary I of England, it was her destiny and nothing would stop Katherine from protecting her daughters birthright.

Down the hall Henry paced back and forth. Who was that woman? Why did she look so familiar? He had to know who she was, he had to have her. He went to bed with dreams of this mystery woman, plotting how to get close to her.

The next few weeks Katerina kept a low profile, she didn't know if the first encounter with the King would convince him to court her or not. Ursula was growing her vervain to provide to court and was searching for a way to make her eyes appear the blue of Anne's so she wouldn't have to compel people anymore. If she wanted to become Queen it will put her in the public eye and she needs to trust no one in the castle could become a spy for Klaus. She began to keep a detailed journal of everyone who frequented court and waited for an opportunity to see the King again.

The opportunity came just in time. Katerina was walking back to her rooms to read until dinner and continue to plot. When she walked passed the throne room she looked to see Henry on his throne alone, she smiled sweetly at him and continued walking. He followed like a lost puppy and Katerina knew she had him. She turned the corner and waited for him. He rushed to follow her and found her leaning against the wall reading. Adjusting his top he strode over to her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were real, I don't even know your name." Henry smiled.

"Anne, Anne Boleyn your grace," she said bowing and putting her book at her side.

"Anne," he cooed, "I've never had a name drip so sweetly off my tongue." He closed the gap between them and began to push her towards the wall, "I can think of nothing but you m'lady, since that night. What can I do to have you as my own?"

"Seduce me," she whispered lightly kissing him, "seduce me with your words"

She pulled herself off the wall, curtsied and turned to leave. She strutted down the hallway and turned the corner. She heard him following so once she turned the corner she used her vampire speed to get out of sight. She wanted to leave him with the sense of mystery he was feeling before. If he could think nothing of her after their first encounter, this one will drive him straight where she wants him.

That night she went to see Ursula and tell her of this development.

"I feel I should be jealous but I am more concerned douce. This plan of yours is reckless. What if Klaus kills the entire court to get to you?" she asked.

"He won't." Katerina said firmly.

"How do you know? They say he is a monster." Ursula whispered wrapping her arms around Katerina.

"A monster? Absolutely. Stupid? No, he has been alive much too long to expose himself. When he arrives, I will have fair warning and the opportunity to escape." Katerina said annoyed that Ursula is asking so many questions, "besides I didn't come to be questioned. I came to enjoy your company before retiring to my family home."

"Your family home?" Ursula raised her eyebrows as she asked.

"Anne's, same difference now. I have grasped his attention and he thinks he has me in the palm of his hand. With me leaving so suddenly it will push him to court me, I may have also compelled him a little." she responded.

"Katerina!" Ursula gasped, "how could you be so reckless? Controlling a King WILL expose you. At the very least they will call you a witch and burn you at the stake."

"All I did was tell him to write me. As soon as your vervain supply is stocked I will start having the cook put in all the food. I will compel him to do it and forget why he is doing it, then he will start taking it as well and the castle will be secure. And in small doses in food, I can hide the burning sensation it gives me." she stood up and pushed Ursula on the bed, "now will you stop talking. We have better uses for your mouth."

They both smiled and spent well into the night together. The next day Katerina made a show of her leaving after telling the Queen her father requests her presence at home, when the Queen approved her leave she made sure to leave when Henry would see. He watched her carriage and she looked back and smiled at him.

When she arrived at Hever Castle, her father was waiting and oddly smiling. She figured he'd be upset when she left court with asking him first, then she saw the letter in his and realized Henry had sent a letter to arrive before her when he realized she was leaving.

"I see you caught the King's attention. I am very surprised given Mary lost his attention and he never wrote to her. He also sent a gift, what did you do?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing, he saw me at a dance and has taken with me." Katerina replied as innocently as possible.

"Let's hope you can keep his attention longer than your sister did." he smiled, pivoting with his arm out to let her inside the home. Once in her room she read the steamy, romantic letter the King had clearly handwritten. She had him right where she wanted him. She smiled and grabbed a quill and returned his gift, saying she was unworthy of such a gift.

She smiled when three days later there was another letter and gift. She again returned it with claims that she is unworthy of the affection the grand King was showing her. A week later Henry was at her family's door. He was let in and shown to Anne's room, but Katerina met him in the hallway. When she saw him she curtsied.

"M'lady I have come to ask you a question. I must have you, to be able to call you mine. Will you become my official mistress?" Henry looked desperate.

"Oh…" Katerina responded. She knew this was coming and had decided exactly how to handle it. Henry liked a chase and she'd give him one.

"What is wrong? Are you not pleased?" Henry asked desperately.

"What have I done to have you offend me in such a way?" she asked faking a look of hurt.

"I do not understand," Henry looked generally confused. Women were probably lining up for that position but Katerina had higher goals.

"I have already promised my virtue to my husband, your grace. My sister is known as the Great Prostitute and I will not be treated as such." Anne said firmly. The King turned and ran off without another word.

"What have you done?" Thomas said flabbergasted sprinting up the stairs.

"You wanted me to keep him longer than Mary, correct? Our King is a man of sport and I plan to give him a game he'll never forget." With that Katerina pivoted and walked back into Anne's room.

It took almost a month. Katerina was about to head back to court with how impatient she was getting. Perhaps she did drive him away. Then he came back, this time he waited downstairs for her and asked if they could go for a walk. They began to walk around the family grounds making small talk at first, and eventually they were discussing theology,his childhood, and the struggles of the crown. She was amazed by how easy it was to converse with him, but she could tell something was on his mind.

"Your majesty, may I ask what is troubling you?" Katerina looked diligently at him.

"Henry, please. I have a question to ask the most brilliant and beautiful woman I have ever met but I am scared of her answer."

"You? Scared? I can't believe anything frightens you." Katerina smiled.

"You do Anne, my desire for you. I have been speaking with my counselors and I am going to try to annul my marriage to Katherine on the grounds that we should've never married. She was my brothers wife making our marriage one of sins, therefore unlawful," Henry sighed

"Why would you do such a thing?" Katerina asked concerned.

"For you," he turned and dropped to one knee, "Anne Boleyn, will you marry me?"

"I..yes Henry, I will marry you," he stood up and cupped her face before kissing her hard.


End file.
